Secrets
by Handpuppet
Summary: Spike steals an object of Buffy's making her mad, he finds a suprise! May become PG-13, depends on what I feel like writing. Please Review, love the comments! SECOND CHAPTERS UP!
1. Secrets

"Spike, put it down now!" Buffy tried to whisper but being so mad it was hard. 

"Nope, you want it, you have to come and get it," he was trying not to laugh but that along with trying to escape from Buffy had left him out of breath and his sides aching. 

Buffy stopped to catch her breath and to figure out a plan to outsmart Spike, she looked at her surroundings and realized that they had ended up back in the cemetery, the place where they had begun this little game of his. "Spike, get your white, vampire ass over here before I get Mr. Pointy out, NOW!" She looked around the Cemetery hoping to catch a glimpse of him in his hiding place, but she knew it was unlikely since he'd been hiding from people and slayers for almost more than 200 years. 

Spike peeked thru the leaves, he had found a place in some overgrown bushes next to some old gravestones a couple days ago while patrolling and from what he knew, he was sure Buffy didn't know about it. He smiled to himself while watching her in Slayer mode, he knew that it was unlikely that any vamps would be out tonight, still, he did keep a watchful eye out just to be sure all the while making sure she didn't find him and the item she was trying to get away from him. He looked at the wanted subject in his hands almost laughing out loud but he caught himself just in time. 


	2. Revalations

He looked at his hands and thought about how pissed Buffy would be if he actually read her Diary. He had gone up to her room looking for her when he had seen her Diary sitting on the stand by her bed, without thinking he had opened it up and started flipping through it, that's when she had chosen to walk in. She saw what he was doing and almost threw him out her window, but he had jumped out of it before she could, not realizing he still had the Diary in his hands.

"You, know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made me come from the cemetery in the first place" he thought to himself as he debated on whether or not to open the diary and read its secrets. She had started it by coming to his crypt, being all mysterious then disappearing and making him go look for her. 

"Damn Slayer," he muttered, making his decision then, he sat on the ground and opened it to the first page…

_Dear Diary,_

Today's my 16th birthday and my mom gave this to me to record my thoughts. Well, where should I start. I found out that I'm destined to hunt and kill Vampires, something they like to call a Vampire Slayer. My parents divorced and my mom moved me to a place called Sunnydale for a fresh start, not knowing that instead she had moved us to a place that sat on top of a hell mouth. I have 2 best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harrison, whom we call Xander for short. Without them I don't think I would survive any of this crazy crap. Then there's my watcher Giles…

Spike didn't finish, "Bloody hell, I've read obituaries more interesting then this" he muttered.Flipping the most recent entries he stopped suddenly when he saw his name. 

_Today, I kissed Spike. It was the most passionate, heart pounding, experience in my entire life. With Angel, it was romantic, with Spike it's indescribable._

He stopped and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe she had written this about him. She always acted like she couldn't stand to be around him, and now…

Spike stood and brushed himself off, he smiled coyly and made a decision that he was going to make this a very memorable experience so she would have more to write about.


	3. Sedution

__

I am so sorry that it took me so long to add, I have been so busy its ridiculous, I won't bore you with the details, thanks to those of you who reviewed and read my stories, this is for you…

___________________________________________________________

Spike tried to figure out if he wanted to take the Diary back to Buffy's right away or wait. He decided right away figuring she'd still be out patrolling. While on the way back to her house he kept his eye out for any vamps he could kill, but consequently the vamps were no where to be found, so he had a very uneventful trip to Buffy's front door. 

  
Buffy was in her room standing naked in front of her mirror contemplating her butt when Spike barged in.She turned around and hastily grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which just happened to be a scarf, one which covered .only a miniscule portion of her naked body. "Bloody Hell Slayer, what are you trying to do to me, You scared me half to…" He stopped noticing her nude, but beautiful body. The scarf slipped so he caught a glimpse of her breast, a breast he'd had erotic filled dreams about. "Sp…Spike, get out of here right now!" Spike smiled and held up her Diary. "Just thought you'd like this returned to you luv." He smiled but looked her up and down with lust filled eyes. He lay the Diary on her bed and walked slowly towards her. He grabbed the scarf and tried pulling but she held on tightly. 

He tugged harder making the silky material slip through her fingers. She gasped and grabbed for it giving Spike full view of her beautiful body. She noticed and tried making herself smaller but not succeeding. He licked his lips in anticipation but before he could accomplish anything, Lil Bit ran into the room full Speed. "Buffy, Guess…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw what was going on. "Oh my…" her face turned beet red and she froze in place. Spike smiled at her and blocked Buffy with his body. "ello Lil Bit, Could you leave us and your sis alone for a couple minutes. We're trying to suss up a plan to annihilate a nest of Felix Demons." She nodded slowly and walked out the door. Spike turned towards Buffy, "Where did we leave off?" He smiled at her and continued his seduction.

___________________________________________________

**__**

I want to dedicate this Chapter to my best friend. She helped out a lot in writing this, Thank You so much and Luv Ya always!


End file.
